Fantendo Fanon Federation II/Booths/JesseRoo
Hello all, I'm and this is my F3 booth. I have two games to present here: Earthbound Novus and Twenty-Two Tales. My other game, a large community project, Fantendo Silence, has it's own booth at Fantendo:Fantendo Fanon Federation II/Booths/Fantendo Silence. = Earthbound Novus = Now, I have personally never played the Earthbound games and have no idea how they play, but the concept of them is amazing. Therefore, I decided to make my own. Using an online English-to-Latin dictionary, I found the word Novus (I forget what that means) and decided to put that their rather than making it a numbered sequel since I still hope that Earthbound 3/Mother 4 comes out on the DS or something. ANYWAY here is where I give you a big rundown of information about the characters and everything. Be warned, a lot of reading lies ahead. Cube Well, saying the name Cube sounded like it would make a cool name so I named the main character Cube. Also some inspiration comes from my old project Box World, where the main character was named Kube (to tell you the truth, the first game I made in Game Maker was called Box World and starred an unnamed character but the sequel, Box World 2, starred Kube as well as the next game Box World Quest (although that game could be finished in 50 seconds because it was point and click and I didn't add any sort of challenge)). Well after that brief rundown on the history of the series that had the character that CUbe's name was based on, here's a basic description of the character. Cube is your standard Ness/Ninten look-alike, although his appearance has not been confirmed by me yet because I'm unoriginal. His weapons are based on my own life; he uses a cricket bat, tennis racquet, his own fists and loads of other interesting weapons. Rawr Now, Ness and Lucas had dogs (I don't know about Ninten) but they were just that; dogs. In this game I took that to the next level, with Cube's pet dog Rawr being infected by a strange disease which begins to turn him into a human. By the end of the game, he just looks like a normal kid. They don't bother changing him back, since who wouldn't want to have a pet human named Rawr? Yeah well Rawr is interesting in that the weapons he can use change over time, at first starting off with only his claws but later gaining weapons used by Ness and Lucas from the previous Earthbound/MOTHER games. Barry At school I had to do a scene from the play adaptation of the book Hating Alison Ashley. In that book, there is a guy named Barry who is your typical tough guy, and in the movie he does graffiti and burns the main character's eyebrow off. Anyway that's the name and character inspiration. Barry uses actual weapons in the game, such as guns, swords, knives and other stuff making him the most mature character (in a sense). Not too much information about him, as he is more of a filler character although he is planned to have a large role in the story. Kate Gone Kate Gone is a quiet, emo young girl with a strange lack of any emotion. She doesn't use many weapons, although the ones she use includes kitchen tools, knives and a sock puppet named Bill. Her main skill is in the Performance Switches, which are explained a bit further down. She has a rather large role in the storyline for Track Island, and tells you a lot of stuff about ancient legends and prophecies. Micheal Firework Mike is like Jeff, since he's a super smart scientist kid that knows practically everything. His weapons involve various technology and geeky stuff like comic books, video game cases and Nintendo DS stylus's. Now I know you're probably tired of reading and I know I'm tired of typing so I'll stop here and move to the next section. Performance Switches This is my translation as to how the character's use moves like PK Fire and PK Freeze without actually being psychic. Coming in many forms, these small objects allow the characters to perform certain moves. They are sorted into four different groups: head, neck, hands, feet. You can only have one head, one neck, two hands and two feet Performance Switches at a time. Often some of them don't give you a skill, they either upgrade one you already have, give you a boost in one of your stats or prove some way of progressing through the storyline such as a key or something. They are also sorted out into elements, and if you have multiple Performance Switches of the same element you receive a boost in the stat associated with that element. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON JesseRoo